An Otaku's Dream
by Kinshai
Summary: A parallel journey between the Bleach universe and the real universe. This story follows Allie and Heather, who are best friends. Their universal counterparts however, have nothing in common. When their counterparts die, Allie's and Heather's souls are pulled into the bleach universe to take their place. They will find that they are not the only ones with universal counterparts...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers! This is a new fanfic of mine. I first got this idea when my friend and I started a different fanfic on what we would do if we were transported to the Bleach universe. That was two or three years ago. Now this one is similar, in that our souls are switched with our counterparts in the Bleach universe, but I decided it'd be cool to include a new group of characters. I decided to place my friends in the story as parallels of themselves. I looked up Japanese names that weren't our real names, but matched our initials. So if you're reading this and you know me in real life, read carefully. You might find a character similar to you!_

The classic rock blared out the window as Allie and Heather, with windblown hair, rode down the road in Allie's van with the windows open. Fridays couldn't be much better than hanging out with a best friend like Allie after a seemingly stretched out day in school and a quick hour in Anime Club.

"I was talking to Sydney and Amina earlier. Amina won't be able to go, but Sydney said it'd be cool to join up with our group for the con." Heather said, turning to Allie.

"Cool. Kelly and Cora said they could come, too." Allie responded, keeping her gaze trained on the light they were at. "What about Danni and the guys?"

"Danni's driving Aaron, but Iroquois won't be coming because he couldn't get me the badge money." Heather said. Danni was her co-president in the club, while Aaron was vice president.

Allie smiled. "Sounds good." They turned and parked in front of Heather's house.

Heather stepped out of the van and grabbed her things. "Wanna come in and get something to eat? My mom made chicken noodle soup last night."

Allie stepped out and locked the van. "Yum. Payment in food form."

Inside, Heather got Allie a bowl of the soup and popped it into the microwave to heat. As they both waited for it to heat, Heather walked into the living room and turned on the large flat-screen. She looked through the DVDs until she found her anime collection, and popped a disc into the DVD player.

"How's Hetalia sound?" Heather called. She heard a beep in the kitchen, followed by the ka-chunk of the door opening and closing. Allie walked in, holding the bowl of soup carefully.

"Nice. Hit play." She replied. Heather did so, and they both lay back on the couch as the opening theme began.

Later that night, Allie decided to sleep over. With the lights out, they lounged in the living room watching television. As the clock ticked by, the both of them fell asleep on the twin couches.

Hikari's legs bent to absorb the blow of her landing on the concrete roof of one of the buildings of Karakura Town. Arisu landed beside her, sighing as she regained her footing.

"Let's split up. You go east, I'll go west." Hikari said.

"No thanks." Arisu said. "I'll take west." Before Hikari could object, she left, bounding across the rooftops.

Hikari sighed, and set off east. She didn't really know Arisu all that well. They had sort of been thrown together in the last minute when Hikari's partner had taken ill all of a sudden. And so, Hikari was paired with the next available seated officer. She'd heard rumors about the fourth seat of squad 11. Apparently, she was just as or even fiercer than any of the men in that squad, excluding the top officers and captain. This made Hikari more than a bit hesitant about working with her.

As of now, Hikari felt that Arisu was a stubborn, violent individual who didn't work well with others and desired to do things her own way. Hikari didn't have a clue how someone with a personality like Arisu's managed to become fourth seat of a squad.

_Then again, this is squad 11… _Hikari thought. She stopped on the top of a building, sliding to a halt on the smooth roof tiles. As she looked around, she sensed where Arisu was now. She also pinpointed another spiritual pressure, one of a strong hollow. This one was near Arisu, and since Arisu's spirit energy felt normal, Hikari assumed that she was being stalked by this hollow.

Hikari sprinted toward the spot where she sensed Arisu, hoping to make it before the hollow attacked. The hollow seemed very strong, but also like it was masking itself. Hikari increased her speed and came to a stop at the top of a skyscraper to look down on where Arisu was. She could see a hollow atop one of the buildings. It was not huge, but as far as hollows went, the smaller they were, the stronger they were.

Silently, so as not to alert the hollow below, Hikari drew her sword. With a sharp breath in, she glanced back at Arisu as she prepared to descend on the hollow. She gasped when she saw that Arisu was now lying on the ground, a puddle of blood quickly forming beneath her. Sensing the hollow behind her know, Hikari whipped around just in time for the hollow to strike her down. As she fell, Hikari wondered at the speed and strength of the hollow, and then she wished she could have done this over. As darkness settled in, she realized she should've stuck closer to Arisu. It was too late though, because Hikari could feel her warm blood sticking to her cheek, on the concrete below her. She was going to die here. _Well, at least I won't be humiliated as if I'd come back wounded after one day. Better to die than have to do that._ She thought, slipping deeper into the abyss.

"Ugh, I thought tons of sugar wasn't supposed to make you feel like you got hit by a bus." Heather mumbled, her eyes drifting open to the unfamiliar ceiling and room. She immediately sat up, wincing from the sudden pain, and looked over to wear Allie (at least it looked somewhat like her) lay.

"Where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Claire again! This chapter was sorta tough. When I sat down, though, the words somehow managed to flow out of me. I hope you like this chapter. It deserves love._

Heather crawled over beside Allie and nudged her to wake her up. "Allie! Wake up!"

Allie's sleep riddled eyes drifted open. "Ugh… What happened? Did I sleep in a weird position or…?" She stopped as she noticed where they were.

Heather nodded. "Yeah. I know. I'm glad I'm not alone, at least. I do believe we're not in Texas anymore."

Allie sat up, letting the Wizard of Oz reference slip by. "Where do you think we are?" She asked.

"Well, judging by the style of the room, I'd say we're somewhere in Japan. Normally, I'd be psyched, but we don't seem to entirely be ourselves, do we?" Heather looked at Allie, again noticing the subtle differences in her appearance that she just couldn't put her finger on.

Allie nodded. "True. We almost seem to look like ourselves, though. There's also the injuries. I know I've never sustained wounds like these."

Heather was about to comment when there was a knock on the door. "Hello? I'm coming in…" The door slid open and a man with dusty blonde hair under a green striped hat walked in, his eyes doused in shadow.

Heather turned to face him, not really knowing what to say. "Um… Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Heather looked to Allie, who shrugged. "Sore, but alive… What exactly happened?" she asked, trying to get a grasp on their situation.

The man sat in front of them. "You were both attacked by a hollow with significantly advanced speed. Are you sure you remember nothing of it?"

Heather bit her lip, looking back again to Allie.

Allie sighed. "The truth is, we don't even know who you are."

The man laughed. "Of course you don't! Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kisuke Urahara."

_Heather had to stop herself from showing the surprise she was feeling right now. Finally the pieces she'd been given in this exchange had come together. She would have to wait, though, until she and Allie were alone, to discuss it._

_Just as Heather was quelling her inner fangirl, a very familiar substitute soul reaper poked his head in._

_"Hey, Hat-and-clogs, are they doing okay or what? Don't think that I left them here for your purposes, I just don't have room at my house." Ichigo looked at the two of them, his eyes settling on Heather. "Are you okay? Your face is red."_

_Heather looked away. "I… I'm fine."_

_Allie snickered a bit, and Heather whipped around to face her, trying to convey her thoughts through her eyes._

_Urahara stood up, "Well, seeing as you both are conscious, but not yet up to strength, feel free to stay until you feel fit. If you need me, feel free to find me." Heather watched as he walked out. Ichigo locked eyes with her again before following Urahara out._

_As soon as the door shut, Heather looked back to Allie. "Don't you say a word."_

_"Don't worry, I won't. I'll leave you to be a fangirl for a while." She said, smiling._

_Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh, boo. Anyway, what do you think we should do? I don't think it'll be easy keeping a secret. Plus, I think we could get help getting back if we were more up-front about it."_

_"Go back? I would think you'd like to stay here. It seems like this kind of thing is like a dream come true for you." Allie said._

_"Not really. I mean, who hasn't dreamed of entering the world of their favorite book series or video game? But truthfully, I'd rather it stay in the books." Heather sighed. "But back to the issue, should we just tell them?"_

_"It seems like it'd be for the best, as long as we know we can trust whoever we tell." Allie said. "We wouldn't want to become experiments."_

_Heather laughed. "That rules out the Squad 12 captain. We should really make sure to stay away from him."_

_"That reminds me. I'm guessing that we're soul reapers? I mean, he was saying that we got wounded fighting hollows." Allie surmised, looking around. "Ah. I figured so." She reached to the side of the blankets and picked up a sheathed katana. "This must be my Zanpakutou."_

_Heather went back to the other group of blankets and rummaged around, unearthing her own Zanpakutou. The sheath was an electric blue, with what looked like a crack down the center. Crystals filled the jagged opening, giving it a very mysterious feel. Attached to the sheath was a long cloth that Heather could only assume was for attaching the sword to her back._

_As she marveled at the blade, Heather noticed that she had an amazing sense of familiarity. She could tell this was her sword, a piece of her. It felt like more of an instinct than a feeling. __Then again, __Heather thought, __I __am__ a soul reaper. It only makes sense._


End file.
